memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Typhuss James Halliwell (AMU)
For his great grandfather, see Typhuss James Halliwell (AMU) (22nd century). : , personal guard, Beverly Crusher (2364-2371), [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]], personal guard, Chakotay, science officer (2371-2378, 2379), CO, [[ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A)|ISS Intrepid-A]] (2378-2379), Royal Guard to Empress Janeway (2379-2384) |Assign =Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet (2384-present) |FinalAssign = |Rank =Grand Admiral, Commander, Lieutenant Commander, Captain (as IBCI Agent), Master Sergeant (as MACO officer) |Insignia = |altimage = |altcaption = }} In an alternate mirror universe, Typhuss James Halliwell is a male Human IBCI and TMACO officer assigned to Terran Imperial warship [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]] as a personal guard to Commander Chakotay and was the science officer. In 2379, after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, Typhuss served as a Royal Guard to Empress Janeway along with his lover Olivia Benson. Typhuss has a mistress named Samantha Carter. Early life Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Terra to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. It was due to his discovery of his grandfather's Imperial Starfleet career that inspired him to enlist into Terran Imperial service. Terran Imperial Service Typhuss decided to join Terran Imperial Academy at the age of 17 in order to find a place in his life. Career as Imperial Cadet Typhuss began his attendance of Terran Imperial Academy in 2350 while Typhuss was an excellent student after only a few months he began to see all to well the extreme academy politics mainly consisting of advancing through the cadet ranks by either secret assassination (some of which is secretly encouraged or simply overlooked by many Imperial Instructors) or by violent public humiliation (primarily by rape or other means of sexual assault or harassment). Typhuss encountered both of this first with assassination as another fellow cadet with four other cadets tried to kill Typhuss. However unknown to them Typhuss was a child of the harsh streets of Terra so he knew how to defend himself from various heavily armed street gangs and rogue MACO squads. Because of this Typhuss easily defeated the five attackers and nearly snapped the neck of his main attacker. Shortly after this Typhuss met his life long mentor and friend Imperial Instructor Simone Bryce who instinctively saw great promise and possibility in the first year recruit and began introducting him into various forms of Imperial heavy tactical training. Including the martial art and craft of welding the Banku Nobunaga or Banku Blade as its more commonly known is the body length broadsword implemented by Hoshi Sato III for use by elite Terran MACO Black and Special Ops officers. The great blades Diamondite edged tip can easily pierce or slice through a minimum of three feet of Duranium hull in seconds and can sever unprotected flesh in nano-seconds. Many years after this Typhuss discovers that he was the center of a possible murder plot and so he confronted his attackers head on. Due to his elite weapons and hand to hand training he nearly killed the thirty men that were involved in the plot. After this event word of the incident begins to spread and reaches Imperial Command. After hearing of Cadet Halliwell's skill in defending himself they immediately want Halliwell placed in MACO Special Forces however Typhuss prefers to find a position in the Imperial Board for Control and Intervention wanting to both secure the Empire's security and to help the people he left behind in Terra's corrupt super-cities. Reluctantly command allows this but warns him that they may conscript him into the central military at any time. Typhuss agrees with this and graduates from Imperial Academy in 2354. Complete Imperial Education This a complete list of all skills and tactical disciplines Typhuss received during his attendance period in Terran Imperial Academy. *Advanced Quantum and Astrophysics *Types I-VI (Advanced) Exo-forensics *Types I-III and Advanced Criminology *Phaser Marksmanship (two year course) *Basic and Special Hand to Hand Combat Training *Heavy Weapons Training (four year course) *Specialized Swordsmanship (simultaneous four year course) Career as IBCI officer After his Academy graduation Typhuss returns to his hometown of New York and enters into his first year of service in IBCI. Career as Imperial officer The ISS Zeus In 2354 Typhuss served on the ISS Zeus, a ''Ambassador''-class starship along with his wife Samantha Carter with the rank of Lieutenant. Typhuss also served as third officer aboard the ISS Zeus. When their captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, Halliwell relinquishes command of the Zeus. The ISS California In 2355 Samantha served on the ISS California, a ''Excelsior''-class starship along with her husband Typhuss James Halliwell with the rank of Lieutenant. Samantha and Typhuss served on the California from 2355 to 2359, during that year Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. The ISS Enterprise-D In 2364, Typhuss was assigned to the to serve as a personal guard for Doctor Beverly Crusher. The ISS Voyager Typhuss is the IBCI and TMACO officer assigned to Terran Imperial warship [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]] in 2371 and served as the personal guard for Imperial command officer Chakotay. In 2379, after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, Typhuss served as a Royal Guard to Empress Janeway along with his lover Olivia Benson. By Chakotay's sole recommendation, Typhuss received a promotion to Commander. Spying on the Maquis In 2371, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell to spy on the Maquis for the Empire. In early 2377, Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell was discovered by the Maquis as a spy for the Terran Empire. Captain Janeway and Voyager went to rescue Typhuss from the Maquis. Three hours later Voyager rescued Typhuss from the Maquis. ISS Intrepid-A and return to Voyager In 2378, Typhuss was assigned to the [[ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A)|ISS Intrepid-A]] as commanding officer and his captain's woman was B'Elanna Torres. In 2379, Typhuss was removed from command of the [[ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A)|ISS Intrepid-A]]. B'Elanna and Typhuss returned to Voyager as ordered by Kathryn Janeway. Assassination of Empress Sato and consort to Janeway In 2379, the Voyager crew planned to kill Empress Hoshi Sato III so Kathryn Janeway would become Empress of the Terran Empire. However, Typhuss was only using the relationship with Hoshi Sato, in order to help Kathryn Janeway assassinate Empress Sato III. After Typhuss made love to Hoshi Sato, Kathryn Janeway entered the imperial bedroom and killed Hoshi Sato III with a knife. Before Hoshi died, Kathryn told Sato that she was a weak Empress and did not lead the Empire to victory against the Maquis. Kathryn also told Sato that Empress Janeway would destroy the Maquis. Soon after the death of Empress Sato III, Empress Janeway made Typhuss her imperial consort. Once Kathryn Janeway was on the throne of the Empire, Empress Janeway took a more aggressive action against the Maquis than Hoshi Sato did when she was Empress. During their relationship, Janeway continuously pumped Typhuss for information when making love, gaining more insight into the Maquis workings. Janeway's regin as Empress only lasted for five years until 2384 when she was removed as Empress and Hoshi Sato IV became Empress, the last of the Sato Dynasty. Hoshi Sato IV's plan and Grand Admiral Typhuss was part of Hoshi Sato IV's plan to remove Kathryn Janeway from the throne and their efforts succeeded in 2384 when Hoshi Sato IV became Empress. In gratitude, Sato IV promoted Typhuss to Grand Admiral with the position of Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet. Romance Samantha Carter In 2354, Typhuss first met Samantha Carter at a bar. Samantha and Typhuss talked for two hours. Samantha and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Samantha took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine. Samantha made the first move and kissed Typhuss. Samantha ended up having sex with Typhuss in her bedroom that night. Typhuss and Samantha dated for two months, he proposed to her, whom she accepted. Then they got married. By 2359 their relationship was not working and Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. After the divorce Typhuss and Sam remained on good terms and became good friends in 2360 after joining the Imperial Stargate Program and SG-1. Later that year Sam was so lonely that she had sex with Typhuss in her quarters at the SGC. Later Sam told Typhuss that the only reason she had sex with him was that she was lonely snice their divorce a year before. B'Elanna Torres In 2369, Typhuss had a near-sexual encounter with B'Elanna Torres. A few days later B'Elanna and Typhuss started to date each other. However, their relationship did not last long and ended in 2370. In 2379, B'Elanna resumed her relationship with Typhuss and a few days later married Typhuss aboard Voyager. In late 2379, B'Elanna divorced Typhuss, Typhuss began dating Olivia Benson a week later. In 2381, Typhuss asked Olivia to marry him and Oliva said yes. In July Olivia and Typhuss got married in Olivia's hometown of New York. Kira Nerys Typhuss showed an attraction to Kira Nerys. When Kira was ordered to relax by Ezri Tigan in 2372, Kira met Typhuss in a bar at Maquis HQ. Kira and Typhuss talked for three hours. Then Kira took Typhuss back to her quarters and had sex with him. Typhuss fell in love with Kira after they had sex in her quarters. The next day Kira started to date Typhuss. In 2377, Kira broke up with Typhuss, after the Maquis found that Typhuss was an Imperial officer under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway of the [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]]. Kathryn Janeway In 2372 Typhuss returned to Voyager to report his mission to Captain Kathryn Janeway. For a brief time in 2372, Kathryn and Typhuss have a brief relationship. In early 2377 Typhuss returned to Voyager when he was found out by the Maquis to be an Imperial spy, Kathryn Janeway continued her relationship with Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell despite the fact that he was the Imperial consort to Empress Hoshi Sato III. In 2379 Typhuss left his position as Imperial consort and was removed from command from the ISS Intrepid-A and was demoted to Lieutenant Commander. Typhuss then returned to Voyager as science officer. In 2379, B'Elanna Torres married Typhuss James Halliwell, Janeway ended their relationship. In 2381 Typhuss married Olivia Benson, so Typhuss couldn't be Janeway's consort anymore. Olivia Benson In 2372, Typhuss returned to Voyager to report his mission to Captain Kathryn Janeway. For a brief time in 2372, Kathryn and Typhuss have a brief relationship. Soon after Olivia begins dating Typhuss after his brief relationship with Captain Janeway. The relationship only lasts for five months, Typhuss then had to return to the Alpha Quadrant to resume his mission which was spying on the Maquis. Before Typhuss boards a Maquis type shuttle Olivia passionately kisses Typhuss goodbye. In early 2377, Typhuss returned to Voyager when he was found out by the Maquis to be an Imperial spy, Olivia saw Typhuss for the first time in five years. In 2379, B'Elanna married Typhuss. In late 2379, B'Elanna divorced Typhuss, Olivia and Typhuss started dating again a week later. In 2381, Typhuss asked Olivia to marry him and Oliva said yes. In July, Olivia and Typhuss got married in Olivia's hometown of New York. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A) personnel Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:IBCI personnel Category:Halliwell family Category:Benson family Category:Science officers Category:Imperial Royal Guards Category:Loyal Imperial officers to Empress Sato IV Category:Maquis (AMU) personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet admirals Category:ISS Defiance (ICC-1701) personnel Category:Empress Hoshi Sato's consorts Category:Empress Kathryn Janeway's consorts Category:Alternate mirror universe